Goode high
by dauntlessdemigod46
Summary: I not that good at summaries. but the title explains it all
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I have been so caught up with homework. Anyways I have decided to delete my first story and start this one.**

 **Annabeth P.O.V**

Its finally time to go to school, but not just any school Goode High. I have been secretly planning to go to Goode. I'm staying at Percy's house without him knowing it. It took a lot of convincing my dad but he eventually gave in.

Anyways back to today.

I walked into school looking for the office, and ignoring all the glares from girls and catcalls from boys.

I just got my schedule and I was looking for my locker when I bumped into a girl.

She introduced the herself " Hi my name's Emily Oswald"

I shook her have , " My name's Annabeth Chase can you help me find my locker.'

She took me to my locker and said "You're really lucky you have the locker next to the hottest boy in school and one of my best friends. Look there he comes."

I turned to look and I saw my seaweed brain.

He came over and opened his locker. When he opened his locker everything fell out. He exchanged a quick hello and put everything back in. You could literally hear the "click."

He slowly turned and screamed " ANNABETH what are you doing here." He then engulfed me in a hug.

Then I heard and scream.


	2. Chapter 2

**Annabeth at Goode**

 **Annabeth's Schedule**

 **1st Biology**

 **2nd Algebra**

 **3rd English**

 **4th History**

 **5th Gym**

 **6th Architecture**

 **7th Free**

 **Chapter 2- Annabeth pov**

Then there was a scream

" What are you doing with my boyfriend." then came a bright red haired girl.

" For the last time Rachel you are not my girlfriend" Percy bellowed.

"See what you did your ugly face blinded him. What's your problem."

"What's my problem, what's your problem. I'm his girlfriend not you, you slut."

After our um... argument she left and we went to our first class. Turns out we have all of our classes together except for 6th period he has swimming.

After bio, which was really fun we headed to algebra, and sitting in the was Rachel. She made some attempts at flirting with Percy but he just ignored her.

English and history were boring. While we were walking to gym a buff boy stopped us in the hall and said " hey baby, what are you doing with this loser, you should come hang out with a real man."

" Really then tell me when he gets here, and this "loser" is my boyfriend." I said

" Well then Percy you should watch her someone might steal her from you."

"Back the hell off Brad you should go now or i'll break that ugly face of yours. Heck I'd be doing mirrors a favor." Percy said.

When we entered the gym you won't believe who the gym teacher.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I have been so caught up with I forgot to add 8th period Greek**

 **Percy P.O.V**

I can't believe Annabeth is going to school here. I asked her where she's staying

She said she's staying at her friend's house.

Anyways back to gym we saw Coach Hedge. When we saw him we both decide to sneak up behind him and act like a monster.

When we did he totally freaked out and started to scream "DIE,DIE,DIE" it was so funny.

When he finally calmed down he looked at us and started to lecture us he finally stopped and said "good to see you cupcakes."

He told us to go change and we are doing sword fighting today. When the whole class got out he asked for two volunteers. We immediately raised our hand along with some others. He chose us and told us to use our own weapons the wooden ones were unbalanced.

"Hurry up seaweed brain." Wisegirl said

We started to circle each other anticipating each other's movement. Eventually she got tired and charged with great speed.

We deflected each other's blows.

I tried a disarming technique but she anticipated that and got knocked my sword out of my hands.

After that demonstration the whole class had their jaws to the floor it was so funny.

Then after they recovered we each paired up and continued to spar of course I paired up with Wisegirl.

After class we went to our different classes .


End file.
